Inkerica
Appearance Inkerica is a Dalish elf in her early 20's, she is blonde, has fair skin, golden eyes, and she has a green vine on her face and head. Abilities Being a Dalsih elf Inkerica doesn't have the ablilities of an individual like Max Nightshade. Hunting Skills Bow Skills Inkerica is adept in using the bow, while it is debatable if she is as good as Jared, it has been confirmed that she is better than Fraser. Knives It can be assumed that Inkerica has sufficient training in knives for a hunter. The Gates Hand-to-Hand Combat Inkerica has some training in martial arts, although it seems she prefers to stay at a distance rather than get into close quarters and fight. This was proven because in order to have survived the gates she needed to have some proficiency. The only reason why Ennis lived was because he had been resurrected. The rest of the party (including Inkerica) only made it out because Depredantes rescued them. In the RP Inkerica is a failry new character, having so far only appeared in the most recent issues. However, she has done much in her brief time. Inkerica is first introduced when Fraser is hunting in the woods, they see the same deer and Fraser is able to shoot it first, she takes teh deer back to her village after the encounter. The next morning she is playing around in the forest making flower crowns when she meets the resident Kanima, Max. He asks her who she is and the 2 go to help out Fraser, who after unsuccesfully defending his family is knocked out. When Max and Inkerica rescue him Fraser, who is ashamed, runs into the woods. After finding Fraser, Max and she talk and it is then revealed that Max's weretiger side is at peace, whether this means that Max can still turn into a tiger is unknown. Inkerica is then given a scroll that lets her see into Max's past. After this her village is attacked by the same bandits that Fraser unsuccesfully killed earlier. After the attack she goes out hunting where she encounters Luke Narok, Clovis, and Ennis alongside Max. When it is revealed that Max is a Nightshade, Inkerica eventually decides to stay with him, until Magnus Bane is returned to life. When Magnus comes back to life she takes leave of Max and resided in her village, she also unsuccesfully found Max when he was in search of his father. She eventually alongside fraser meet Sarah, a Kitsune and Dalish Elf, the sister of Jared, who then was infatuated with Inkerica. Inkerica later starts dating Max and it is revealed that she is like a limb to him, after she, Fraser, Clovis, Ennis, and Luke went through the gates to the underworld. Inkerica is in Tale of Minds where she is abducted by Longtooth, Aphid, and Calcelmo. Keith is able to rescue her. She is now currently at the Castle. Background Inkerica lived in the woods her entire life, it is known that when she was young she caused the "death" of her friend when she left her for dead when her tribe was at war. Almost nothing else is known of her past. Tribe War Inkerica was very young at this age, and the aforementioned "death" is almost all we know of it. However, this Tribe War was won by the Dalish Elves since they seem to be the dominant tribe in the woods near the borders of Swampia Killed Victims Asmodai (alongside Max, body only) Trivia * Inkerica is the 1st Elf to appear in the series. ** Jared however, appeared the same night that Inkerica was introduced. * Inkerica is 1 of 7 protagonists that are not a supernatural creature in any way. ** Of these 7 she is one of the 4 still involved in the story. * Inkerica at a young age abandoned her friend to a group of enemy elves while they were fleeing. ** Only one person has been killed by Inkerica and this person was killed by both her and Max. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Alive Category:Non-Supernaturals Category:Female Characters